Eldorado
"Eldorado" is the series finale of Boardwalk Empire, the eighth episode of the fifth season and the 56th episode overall. It was co-written by the series creator and Executive Producer Terence Winter & Executive Producer Howard Korder and directed by Executive Producer Tim Van Patten. It first aired on October 26th, 2014. Plot Synopsis Appearances First Appearances Deaths *Valetin Narcisse - gunned down on orders of Luciano. *Nucky Thompson - shot by Tommy Darmody Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden (credit only) #Shea Whigham as Elias "Eli" Thompson #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle (credit only) #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse #Ben Rosenfield as Willie Thompson (credit only) #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring # Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky # Ian Hart as Ethan Thompson, 1897 # Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone # Marc Pickering as Enoch Thompson, 1897 # Matt Letscher as Joseph P. Kennedy # Maya Kazan as Mabel Thompson, 1897 # John Ellison Conlee as Commodore Louis Kaestner, 1897 # Michael Zegen as Bugsy Siegel # Travis Tope as Tommy Darmody # Louis Cancelmi as Mike D'Angelo # Erin Dilly as Elenore Thompson, 1897 # Nolan Lyons as Enoch Thompson, 1884 # John C. Vennema as Lawrence Conors # Michael Countryman as Frank Wilson # Paul Fitzgerald as Charles Gabler # Richard Bekins as Theodore Rollins Co-starring # Fred Arsenault as [[]] # Madelyn Barkocy as [[]] # Greg Oliver Bodine as [[]] # Samantha Buck as the Apartment Hunting Wife # Joseph Byrne as [[]] # Dustin Charles as [[]] # Sheffield Chastain as [[]] # Brian Myers Cooper as [[]] # Destiny Cruz as a School Girl # Victoria Dennis as a Petal Thrower # Ryan Dinning as Eli Thompson, 1897 # Amadeo Fusca as Joe Bonnano # Matt Harrington as [[]] # Ethan Herschenfeld as Pinky Rabinowitz # Stephen Hill as Clarence, Narcisse's man # Joseph Huffman as Stock broker # Vincent Ingrisiano as [[]] # Salvatore Inzerillo as Thomas Gagliano # Rachel Kenney as a Boardwalk Barker # Jack Koenig as Capone's lawyer # Bryonna Kristoferson as [[]] # Katherine LaFountain as a School Girl # Jordan Lage as Leander Cephas Whitlock, 1897 # Marcella Lentz-Pope as Mae Capone # Robert Langdon Lloyd as [[]] # Julia Losner as Neptune's Consort # Katence A. Lucas as [[]] # Regan Lutz as a School Girl # Saint Marino as a Capone gang member # Mary McCann as the Matron # Christopher McLinden as Robert Elwood St. John, reporter # Scott Francis Moreau as Jim Neary, 1897 # Isabelle Arely Palladino as [[]] # Kevin Pariseau as [[]] # Madyson Pellegrino as a School Girl # Salvatore Rossi as Sonny Capone # David Rossmer as [[]] # Alicia Ruggiero as [[]] # Thomas Schall as a Middle-Aged Man on the boardwalk # Jeffrey Schecter as Lou Grossman, reporter # Michael Siberry as Senator Wendell Lloyd # Brian Silliman as Photographer 1 # David Stam as [[]] # Shane Tunney as a Princeton Student # John Virag as [[]] # Mia C. Vogt as [[]] # Pernell Walker as [[]] # Danny Wolohan as a Treasury Agent # Christina Wright as [[]] # Madeleine Rose Yen as Gillian Darmody, 1897 # Jessica Swesey as an Old Rumpus Dancer Crew #Tim Van Patten - Director #Howard Korder - Writer #& Terence Winter - Writer #Terence Winter - Creator #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Martin Scorsese - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Eugene Kelly - Executive Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Allen Coulter - Producer #Rick Yorn - Producer #Brad Carpenter - Producer #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Co-Producer #Bill Coleman - Director of Photography #Tim Streeto, A.C.E. - Editor #Perri B. Frank - Editor #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Chris Place - Stunt Coordinator #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Jude Gorjanc - First Assistant Director (AD) #Ted O'Connor - Second AD #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #John Flavin - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Cristine Chambers - Co-Producer #Riccardo DiLoreto - Staff Writer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #David Yazbek - Original Music #Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - Recorded Songs #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Promotion Videos File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Episode 7 Recap (HBO)|Recap - 5x08 "Eldorado" File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Episode 8 Preview (HBO)|Preview - 5x08 "Eldorado" File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Inside the Episode 8 (HBO)|Inside the Episode - 5x08 "Eldorado" Images File:Eldorado promo 1.jpg File:Eldorado promo 2.jpg File:Eldorado promo 3.jpg File:Eldorado promo 4.jpg File:Eldorado promo 5.jpg File:Eldorado promo 6.jpg File:Eldorado promo 7.jpg File:Eldorado promo 8.jpg File:Eldorado promo 9.jpg File:Eldorado promo 10.png Reception Memorable Quotes References External Links *"Eldorado" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 5 on Wikipedia *"Eldorado" on IMDb